Zat annoying Moron!
by Twin Snakes
Summary: Austria just wants a nice, peaceful day to practice the piano. Prussia wants somebody to annoy.     Note: This story is pure, undeniable guy smut - R&R hugely appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: Piano Practice

Authors' note: Austria thinks _like zis_, whereas Prussia thinks _**like zis because I am _so bold!_**_

* * *

><p>Today was just a usual spring day for Austria; he woke up, had his frugal, yet satisfying breakfast and then went into the music room to practice his piano skills. It may have seemed like a boring day to others, but Austria liked the tranquillity of being left to study his sheet music - <em>without<em> a certain someone annoying and insulting him.

He sat upon his piano stool and gave furtive glances around the spacious room.

_Vell, I don't see him anywhere…and I can usually hear him a mi__le avay. Maybe he is off harassing Hungary again?_ Austria thought.

His fingers did not even touch the ivory keys when he heard that voice calling out to him.

_Typical._

"Guten morgen, Austria! I svear, I see you in zose same clothes every day!" Prussia said, that smug smirk spreading across his lips. He had a little green leaf on his hair from hiding in the bushes underneath Austrias' music room window.

"Do you not have anyzing better to do vith your time?"

"Vell, being as awesome as I am, I thought I'd grace you vith my awesome presence." Prussia sat on windowsill that he came through and brushed the leaf off of his head.

"Mein Gott, you are zuch a-" Austria was about to call him something relating to feminine hygiene products, but he thought better. He did not want to stoop to Prussias' level.

"…Douchebag? I hear it all ze time from jealous nobodies ~"

"I swear Prussia, go avay – I vant to be left alone today!" He gave the intruder a harsh glare.

"…it's not like I have a home to go back to…"

Austria sighed heavily. He must admit, he did feel sorry for the fact that Prussia has no home to return to, what with being abolished back in 1947 and having his family scattered all over Europe, but what could be done? Prussia, whilst not nasty per se, can get very irritating to those around him – especially one as strait-laced as Austria. However, on the other hand, Austria does find the young man highly amusing at times; whenever he cracks a dumb joke or has a pratfall, he cannot help but laugh in that reserved manner of his.

"Very vell, you may stay here. But I'm varning you, if you disturb me, I vill be very angry vith you."

"I wont make a peep…" Prussia was sincere in this sentiment – he genuinely wanted to listen to his friends' brilliant playing.


	2. Chapter 2: Admiration

Authors' note: Austria is even more narcissistic than we thought...

* * *

><p>Austria coughed auspiciously (because he now had an audience) and began to play the piano with such skill and sensitivity that even self-obsessed Prussia couldn't deny.<p>

As he looked upon Austrias' face, he could see the sheer dignified concentration and passion etched onto his delicate, yet masculine features. As Prussia looked down, he could see the swiftness of his long fingers as they danced upon the glimmering white keys and the slight arch of his long back.

_**Mein Gott, Austria is actually pretty damn hot…**_

Prussia, being a young man, could not help but think racy thoughts about the other young man in front of him. He had to repress a blush as he briefly imagined Austria stripping his clothes off and revealing his toned chest and broad shoulders to him.

_**Nein, he vould never do zat – he is far too repressed for zat type of zing. Still, I vouldn't mind seeing vat he's hiding under zose outdated stockings of his…**_

Prussia continued to admire both his friends' physique and skill on the piano – not realising that he had a silly looking smile spreading across his lips. He was so unusually quiet that Austria assumed that he had gotten bored and slinked away to go cause trouble. It was only after ten minutes that he stopped to turn the page on his sheet music that he realised his antagonist was still present and totally absorbed.

"Iz it seriously zat good?" Austria asked, turning towards Prussia.

"Vell, vhilst I am ze most awesome thing on zis planet, your music still counts as awesome"

Austria smirked – his friend was only this boastful when he was nervous.

"Maybe I vasn't asking about my music…I did notice you vere blatantly checking me out, judging by zat stupid grin on your face…"

_**Fuck.**_

"S-so? I can look at anyzing I vant! In fact, I checked you out and zere vas nothing I liked, so there."

"Nothing you like…? Zo, if I decided to strip now, you vouldn't like it?"

A visible bead of sweat appeared on Prussias' forehead and his throat became dry.

"Vell…I don't…"

_This is zo much fun! I've never seen him zo nervous…_


	3. Chapter 3: A story of Conquests!

Authors' Note: In this chapter, we find out that Germany has had sex with half of Europe...

* * *

><p>"j-jah I have had sex vith a man…"<p>

"who vas it?"

Prussia was reluctant to admit it, but he knew he could trust Austria with his secret.

"…G-Germany…"

"Ohoho…seriously?"

"Jah. It vas last year, vhen I vas staying vith him…we uh got drunk and ve started making out…It was my first time. He vas on top and he took my virginity."

"Ach, zat is no vay to tell a story…tell me in more detail…" Austria was a bit of a closet pervert at times…

"Okay, zo me and Germany vere quite drunk, I asked him questions about his zex life and he told me all zese incredible stories of his conquests. He mentioned how he had both Italy brothers at once and then how Spain joined in. Zere vere others too – apparently, him and England had fucked – he said that Englands' eyebrowz acted az an erogenous zone"

both men giggled at this

"I zen asked him how a man has zex vith another man, and he told me zat he vould show me one day. Of course, being like how I am, I demanded zat he showed me now, or I vouldn't believe zat he vas zo great at it. He kissed me, turned me over and began playing vith me down zere…he put his fingers inside me and loosened me up zo to speak. I…uh begged him to fuck me, despite being a virgin. He got some lube from ze bathroom and put it all over his dick – it vas over 9 inches, I svear it vas fucking huge."

Austria looked suitably impressed

"Germany eased it inside me very slowly…it hurt at first, but once I relaxed, it felt fine. In fact, I started enjoying it greatly – it got to ze point vhere I vas being fucked so hard zat I bled a little, but I did not care cos he vas hitting zat little gland inside me."

As Prussia finished his little story, Austria practically threw himself on him and shoved his tongue down his throat.

"I take it you like my little story zen, Austria?" Prussia smiled softly.

"Jah" He winked "I zink ve should recreate zat, don't you?"

"Do ve have any lube? I can't take it dry…"

"Yes, I do have some lube, actually, in the bathroom…but who says you're the taker zis time?"

"you mean…?"

"Jah, I vant you to fuck me, Prussia"

"Mein Gott…I've never…I mean, I'll go grab zat lube from ze bathroom."

Prussia quickly buttoned himself up and left the music room – taking special precaution to shut the door and look for any oncoming staff. Sensing the coast was clear, Prussia sprinted down the hallway to the bathroom and quickly rifled through Austrias' fancy medicine cabinet. He sorted through many bottles of expired medicines and vitamins (Austria really was a tightwad) and hair products until he found the lube (which was thankfully in date and unopened).

"Ahem, what do you think you are doing, Prussia?"

_**Scheisse.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Oh Gott!

"uh hello Hungary, I vas…uh…looking for things to incriminate Austria…like zis bottle of hair tonic zat I found. I, uh, could make fun of him for his uh…hair problems." He shifted awkwardly on his feet "Vell, I best be going now, since I don't vant to be hit vith a frying pan again!"

"Yes, you'd better" she said icily, glaring at him as he slinked out of the bathroom. As he was leaving though, she caught notice of the lube bottle in his hand and grinned devilishly.

Prussia slowly walked back to the music room, happy in the knowledge that he didn't get another whack, nor did she catch on to why he was really there. However, he didn't notice that she had watched him go back and that it was only a matter of time before she would follow.

Once inside the room, Prussia bolted the door and went over to Austria, who sat upon the piano stool.

"Vhat took you zo long, Prussia?"

"Ach, sorry sorry. Now, let's pick up vhere ve left off…" Prussia kissed Austria long and deep; their tongues rolling around and caressing each other. It was after a few moments that they parted, then gazed longingly into each others' eyes.

"Turn round and show me your ass"

Austria did as instructed – he leant over the piano and revealed his most private place to the young man behind him. Prussia squeezed out some lube onto his finger and gently inserted it into the awaiting Austria, who gasped sharply.

"Mein Gott!"

Prussia inserted two more fingers and began to thrust them; smirking the whole time he did it.

_**I can't believe he iz actually letting me do zis to him! He must seriously enjoy zis sort of thing…**_

"Austria…how many times haff you done zis?" his fingers were still thrusting inside him; prodding and probing his prostate gland to heighten his arousal.

"A few times…vith Germany…"

"Ach, zat motherfucker gets around! I bet his bed vill fall apart if he puts more notches in it!"

Austria couldn't help but let out a slight giggle between moans at the thought of Germanys' bed falling apart whilst he fucks on it.

"Do you think you are ready yet?"

"J-jah!"

"I vill put it in now, okay?"

"Bitte!"

Prussia lubed his dick up and slowly prodded it against Austria's entrance; each poke and nudge drawing an expectant whimper out of Austria. To some, it may have seemed as if Prussia was teasing his partner, to others, it looked as if he wasn't sure what to do. Austria believed the latter and his usual pushiness was returning.

"Gott, come on already!"

"Sh-shut up! I'm ze giver, I decide vhen I fuck you!"

_**Come on Prussia, ve can't lose it now! **_

"I knew I should haff been ze giver, I vud have – AH-AH! OH GOTT!"

Prussia had shoved his entire impressive length inside Austria, who responded by grabbing his lapels and pulling him in for another deep kiss. Prussia could only half kiss him as he was panting in rhythm with his sudden thrusts.

_Mein Gott, if only I had found out sooner zat Prussia was zis good! I vould have fucked him centuries ago!_


End file.
